The Mission
by amazingreader
Summary: At the age 4 harry potter is found and taken to a Darkwood school of spies and fighting training only the best fighter and prepairing them for a mission now at age 15 Harry comes to Hogwarts on a mission to protect it while undercover as a student


(hey so this is my first story ever! Dont be to harsh im mostly into poetry. I am sorry about the spellings its the only class i failed in elementry school. I am also sorry to say that all Harry Potter charactors are not mine and belong to the great Mrs. Rowling :( Well hope you enjoy the story)

The Protector of Hogwarts

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Students poured out of the train talking amongst themselves in excited tones telling stories about there summers or about the new school years. The only group that was quiet was the first years grouped together next to a giant man that kept yelling for other first years. They all stood there in a nervous silence, them and along with 15 year old Harry James Potter that stood in the dark were nobody could see. Not before long all students were travelling to their school first years by boat, the rest by carriage. Harry watched as the last carriage and boat left leaving him all alone in the darkness.<p>

He had spent years preparing for this moment. All his life he was in training and in studies learning everything he could for his mission. Ever since he had been found at the age of 4, abandon by his family, in the streets of London he had known his heritage. Ever since the age of 5 he had gone to Darkwood School of Spies and Fighters. The school were everything was based on surviving through anything and everything. At school Harry was taught how to bend in, disguise himself, many different accents, all sciences and magic classes, and most importantly: how to defend himself. For the passed 10 years of hard work and learning he finally came to his mission.

Protecting Hogwarts. Every student that had passed through the halls of Darkwood got a mission just before graduating. Harry's was to be the protector of Hogwarts. Though some of his friends grumbled at their missions Harry was rather pleased with his. He got to go to the place where his parents went and lived. He also knew that majority of the wizard world thought he was dead so it would be a great deal of fun surprising everyone tonight. A slow smile came across Harry's face as he pulled his hood up and walked toward the magnificent castle….

Hermione Granger was a smart student, top of her classes, and to her excitement a prefect. Though she had little friends she was still happy though a tad lonely. As a way to deal with loneliness she buried herself in books. She sat at the Gryffindor table watching as the last first year got sorted. She always enjoyed the sorting. Watching the new students in their excitement and nervousness.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat called out in a somewhat tired voice. There was cheering from the badger table while the other tables clapped out of respect. The young boy ran happily to his new table, but just as he sat down the doors to the great hall opened with a BANG. Everyone craned their heads to see what was happening.

Hermione watched with curious and cautious eyes as a dark figure entered the hall. He was tall with a dark cloak and hood that hid his face. He walked into the room with a catlike grace. His posture was good, straight back and elegant. Though only the skin of his hands showed you could see he was lean and fit.

"Sorry I'm a bit late I kind of missed the carriages and boats." He said. His voice was smooth as water with a safe calming effect. So silky and quite. The tone of his voice was easy going and you could tell he was smiling. Hermione looked at the staff table only to see almost all the teachers with their wands on the boy. And in front of all the teachers was the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore with his wand pointed at the mysterious guy.

"Who are you?" the Headmaster said harshly his eyes glinting dangerously looking for any sudden movement from the boy.

The boy laughed a deep chuckle. "Well when I said I was late I meant about 5 years late. I sort of got in hung up a little for…well…a while."

The teachers all glanced at each other with confused faces but Dumbledor kept a calm mask on his face while his eyes stayed on the figure.

"I will ask this one more time who are you." The Headmaster spoke his voice was deadly calm but everyone could hear the threatening tone in it.

This didn't seem to faze the stranger though. The stranger just chuckled again. "Oh Professor Dumbledor there's no need to get all riled up. I'm quite sure you will recognize me." The stranger said as he slowly pulled off his hood.

He had horribly messy black hair, with a smiling face and green eyes with a mischievous glint in them. "I am Harry James Potter." He said, and with that all hell broke loose. Students gasped and started talking to the people next to them while staring at the boy, Harry who was just standing there enjoying it all. The teachers all seemed to freeze not daring to believe it.

"Everyone QUIET!" Dumbledor's voice yelled with strong authority. Everyone quickly shut up as they watched Dumbledor.

"Harry Potter is gone." His voice was deadly and quiet as he spoke. "Now I will ask you again who are you."

The boy rolled his eyes. "No need to be so dramatic Professor." He quickly pulled out his wand then said louder. "I Harry James Potter, hereby swear on all my magic that I am Harry James Potter. So be it!" The boy started to turn gold for a second then whispered lumos. The tip of his wand turned quickly into an over powering light.

"Well it seems that my magic still works, is that proof enough sir." Harry said as he raised and eyebrow to the shocked headmaster. The headmaster quickly caught himself.

"All house heads to my office. Mr. Potter follow them and I will meet you up there." Dumbledor said then turned to Professor Snap and whispered, "The passwords twizzilers."

The boy shrugged and followed as the House Heads briskly walked out of the great hall. All students then turned to Dumbledor as soon as they were out of sight.

"I know this is a great surprise but I doubt that you will not want to eat so by all means chow." The professor said as food suddenly appeared on the tables. Then he left himself.

"Wow that was really something wasn't it," Ron Weasley said to the people next to him. And with that the huge room was filled with noise. While Hermoine sat there going through everything that she knew about a Harry James Potter.


End file.
